


Play Me A Fool

by Necey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, This is so cliche, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necey/pseuds/Necey
Summary: Leorio hadn't expected to be picked to play Romeo in the school play, nor did he expect his costar to be the blond spitfire Kurapika, but that's where life had brought him.It had started off as just teasing, trying to get a rise out of his costar, but things had a way of changing, often times for the better.





	Play Me A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leopika Week 2019 - Tragedy
> 
> I can't write sad endings, so I came up with this cliche thing.

Drama class, also known as the hard elective. Most throwaway classes were easy, field trips and joking around, but drama was different. If you didn't participate in the yearly play, you didn't pass, and you couldn't phone it in either. The teacher, Hisoka Marow, was an eccentric and he wouldn't let anyone get off without trying their hardest. Everyone agreed he was one of the best drama teachers, but everyone also agreed he was really weird. He was kind of perverted in the oddest ways, seeming to get off on tragedies. No one mentioned it, it was better not to.

Leorio hadn't wanted to join drama class, not by a long shot, but it was the only elective he could pick with the rest of his schedule. He wasn't a good actor, but he could haul things around and that's what he planned on doing. Of course fate had different plans.

Hisoka made everyone try out for multiple parts, regardless of what people wanted. Leorio was forced to try out for all the lead men and he was immensely surprised when he, out of the whole class, was picked to be the main character.

They were doing Romeo and Juliet that year, an old favorite of Hisoka's. Leorio wasn't looking forward to the double death scene at the end. That was sure to get Hisoka excited.

As everyone finished with tryouts, a problem arose. They had no Juliet. Leorio sat on the edge of the stage as Hisoka paced back and forth, the rest of the class scattered on the stage and in the front row seats of the theater.

"Not one of you fit the part, none of you have the passion that Juliet needs." Hisoka said, gesturing to the girls. Some of them looked affronted, but most were just bored.

Leorio looked around at the rest of the students and his eyes landed on Kurapika. He didn't know the guy too well, but from what he did know, Kurapika was a spitfire. Anyone trying to mess with his friend Pairo would get an angry Kurapika to deal with, and an angry Kurapika usually involved fists. If that wasn't passion then Leorio didn't know what was, too bad Kurapika wasn't a girl. Then again, with a wig and some makeup he could probably pass, at least enough from a distance.

"Why don't you cast a guy and have them cross-dress?" Leorio asked, keeping his gaze on Kurapika. He got a glare for his trouble and all Leorio could do was grin.

Hisoka paused, following Leorio's gaze to Kurapika who looked ready to murder. Hisoka looked around at the rest of the class and nodded, "What a good idea, but without the crossdressing. It's been done before. Instead, we'll have Romeo and Jules, a gay tragedy."

"Wait, that's not what I--" Leorio started to say, but Hisoka cut him off.

"You, you, and you three," Hisoka pointed as he spoke, "go back on stage and perform Juliet's part." Hisoka took the packets from the girls and handed them to the boys as they headed to the stage. Kurapika was one of the ones chosen, but he looked a little less murderous now that he wouldn't have to cross-dress. He still glared at Leorio as Leorio hopped off the stage and headed to the seats.

Leorio's attempt to tease had backfired on him and now he was going to have to star in a gay play. There was nothing wrong with that other than the fact he had his reputation as a lady's man to consider. He definitely did not want the girls in school to think he was gay.

Leorio watched as each guy tried out for the part, wondering who he was going to have to kiss. That was another thing, he'd never kissed a guy before, and he wasn't counting that drunken night with Zepile. As far as he was concerned nothing happened. All he could remember was warm breath and the taste of alcohol, and Zepile sure as hell didn't remember anything either. He couldn’t imagine it being much different than kissing a girl though, lips were lips after all.

Out of all the students trying out for Juliet, or Jules as it was now, Kurapika was definitely the most attractive. That might just be because Leorio had a thing for blonds, and spitfires. It didn't surprise him when Kurapika was the one picked for the part.

After Kurapika was picked, Hisoka made multiple people try out for parts of the opposite sex. Leorio hoped Romeo might be recast, but it didn't look like it was meant to be.

While that was going on, Kurapika came over and sat near Leorio, glaring at him.

"What?" Leorio finally asked, though he knew exactly what.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Kurapika asked.

There was no way Leorio was going to pass up such a perfect opportunity. "Do you want the honest answer?"

Kurapika started to bristle, but Leorio laughed and held up a hand. "I'm just fucking with you."

"You weren't fucking around when you suggested I be Juliet." The glare wasn't easing up and Leorio realized he might have actually offended the guy.

"I didn't suggest you." Not in words at least. Even to Leorio that argument sounded weak.

"You were looking directly at me." Kurapika raised an eyebrow, looking wholly unimpressed.

"Okay yeah fine, I thought you'd make a good Juliet, and it's not because I think you look like a girl."

Kurapika huffed, unconvinced. "You don't even know me."

"Not really, but I guess we're going to get to know each other pretty well thanks to this play. Isn't that right Jules?" Leorio grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, it's part of my character now. I have to fall in love with you, you know." Judging by the way Kurapika's expression flattened, Leorio could tell he was going to have fun teasing Kurapika through the whole thing.

"Please don't," Kurapika said dryly. "I wouldn't want to take you away from your fan club."

"You can just join it."

"I think I'll pass."

Their conversation was cut short by Hisoka calling everyone together to have a group script reading. They didn't need to act while they read, at least not that day, but that didn't stop Leorio from doing it whenever Kurapika was involved. He got plenty of glares thrown his way, as well as some giggles from other classmates which just egged him on. Kurapika replied to all Leorio's lines with the flattest voice possible, staring directly at Leorio as he did it. By the time the bell rang, half the class was invested in the little snit between Leorio and Kurapika.

It became a thing, Leorio teasing Kurapika in drama class to try and get a reaction out of him, and Kurapika steadfastly ignoring him. Sooner or later Kurapika would have to act back, but the first handful of classes were reading out the script and memorizing the lines.

They didn't have any other classes together, so Leorio's teasing had to be contained to drama class. Or at least that's what he thought. He realized they always crossed paths between a few classes, so one day he grinned and called out to Kurapika, giving him a jaunty wave. The way Kurapika's eyebrows rose and how he looked around was priceless, more than enough incentive to call out to him the next day. Now, every time he saw Kurapika in the halls he'd make a point to smile and wave, and every time Kurapika would roll his eyes and ignore him.

It wasn't long before Hisoka had them up on stage and actually acting. Leorio still thought he wasn't a good actor, but Hisoka never really corrected him so he must be doing something right.

The first scene Leorio and Kurapika had together was the party scene. As Leorio read out his passage detailing how beautiful Juliet was, he made sure to make lovesick eyes at Kurapika. Kurapika wasn't supposed to be looking at him, but he was and he wasn't pleased. Hisoka didn't call Kurapika out on it though so Leorio kept it up as his classmates did their parts.

When it was time, Leorio made a beeline to Kurapika, ever so softly taking his hand and looking at him like he hung the moon. Kurapika was thoroughly unimpressed, almost glaring at him as Leorio delivered his lines.

"Kurapika," Hisoka called, "act for me, dear."

Kurapika closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes it was like a completely different person was standing in front of Leorio. Kurapika's expression was soft and sweet, just the tiniest bit shy. Leorio didn't hear him speak, too busy marveling at the change and how Kurapika was now looking at him.

The class's snickers brought him back to reality and he realized he'd been staring at Kurapika in silence when he should have been delivering his line. Kurapika smirked, entirely too pleased with himself. Leorio cleared his throat.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, _lips_ that they must use in prayer." Kurapika replied, deliberately looking at Leorio's lips as he said the word. Leorio felt that his teasing was being turned around against him.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Leorio smiled sweetly, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake," Kurapika said, also smiling slyly. Leorio knew Kurapika was acting, but damn he was a good actor.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

That was the part they were supposed to kiss. Hisoka had told them not to worry about it for now, but Leorio couldn't help but swoop down and steal a quick kiss. The class wolf whistled and laughed while Kurapika looked shocked. That didn’t last for long though, once Kurapika got his wits back he glared at Leorio as Leorio cheekily said his next line.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Kurapika huffed in irritation and said, no longer acting, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" Leorio was having too much fun with this. "Give me my sin again." He leaned in, waiting for Kurapika's next line.

Kurapika glared at him, but finally sighed and said flatly, "You kiss by the book."

Leorio kissed him again, still just a quick chaste thing. This time Kurapika didn't react which was disappointing. A blush would have been nice, or even another glare. He considered upping the ante the next time they had to kiss, but decided against it due to having an audience. He really didn't want it getting around that he made out with a guy on stage.

After that, whenever a part with Kurapika would come around, Leorio didn't even try to stop teasing, he let it bleed into his character. Kurapika took his lead and had Juliet tease just as much, as if they were sharing a secret between themselves. It felt entirely too much like flirting, which Leorio knew it wasn't. Kurapika was just acting, but the way he looked at Leorio, the way he spoke, it was hard to read it as only acting. Leorio found himself tripping over his lines once or twice because of it, something that always pleased Kurapika to no end.

One day after he waved at Kurapika and got flipped off, Zepile elbowed him.

"What's that about? You got a thing for him?" Zepile asked.

"What? No." Leorio turned to look at Zepile like he was crazy. "You know I'm all for the ladies."

"Yeah, so explain your dopey grin." Zepile gave him a pointed look as they started moving again.

Leorio frowned, wondering if he really had been grinning or if Zepile was over exaggerating. "I'm just teasing him. He's mad at me because I got him picked as Juliet."

"Isn't it Jules? A gay Romeo and Juliet?"

"That was not my idea." He really hoped that wouldn't chase off the ladies, he had his eye on a beauty from chemistry class that he wanted to ask out. It'd be a shame if she thought he was gay.

"Your suggestion bit you in the ass didn't it?" Zepile grinned. "Just be careful that's the only thing near your ass."

Leorio shoved him into the lockers. "Stop being gross and go to class."

"Yes sir, daddy sir." Zepile laughed as Leorio mimed backhanding him.

Zepile wasn't the only person thinking Leorio had a thing for Kurapika. The whole drama class was convinced they were flirting with each other, despite their insistence otherwise. It even bled into the rest of school. That beauty Leorio had his eyes on turned him down in case he was a closeted gay guy. That was the last straw, the teasing had to stop.

It was easier said than done though. When they acted together it was a part of his character and when they were out in the halls he found himself greeting Kurapika automatically. His reluctance must have shown through in his acting because Hisoka had him and Kurapika sit in the back of the theater practicing the balcony scene together as the rest of the class worked on the backdrops and props.

Leorio was trying to avoid Kurapika, but now this? As they settled in the back row he could see the rest of the class throwing them looks and giggling. Great, now his reputation was ruined and he'd never get a date again.

He sighed and turned in his seat to face Kurapika who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. They looked each other over for a moment before Leorio shrugged and launched into his lines.

Sitting secluded in the back, all alone, talking to just each other, it was a bit uncomfortable. Without an audience to act for, Leorio felt as if he really was confessing his love and adoration to Kurapika. He was more subdued than he would be on stage, acutely aware it was just the two of them.

When Kurapika delivered his lines, it seemed he wasn't even trying to act, or at least he wasn't putting much effort into it.

"We're supposed to be acting." Leorio pointed out.

Kurapika glared at him. "Oh yes, I should follow your stunning example."

"Hey, at least I'm trying."

"Is that what you call it?"

Leorio sat up straighter in his seat and pointed at Kurapika. "Look, neither of us want to do this so let's just get it done right so we don't have to do it again."

"Fine." Kurapika said curtly. "Start again and this time I want to feel the love."

Leorio snorted and that seemed to break whatever weird tension was in the air. Kurapika was fighting back a smile as Leorio launched into his lines with new gusto.

They went back and forth easily enough and when they were finished Hisoka told them to do it again. And again. He wanted them to practice the same scene over and over again until the bell rang, which was unfair and cruel. By the fourth time they did the scene in a row, Leorio was getting bored. As Kurapika launched into his longest lines, Leorio stopped paying attention to what he was saying. Instead his focus drifted to Kurapika's lips and his voice. Kurapika had a very nice voice, and he could pack a lot of emotion into a few words. Compared to him, Leorio felt like a second rate actor.

"Leorio," Kurapika said. Leorio gave a start as he realized it wasn't the first time Kurapika had called his name.

"Right, sorry." Leorio shook himself and it took him a moment to remember which line he was on.

As they continued, Leorio wasn't the only one zoning out. He would catch Kurapika staring and notice he'd miss a line or two when caught. By time the bell rang, they were both bored out of their minds. Leorio tried to talk to Kurapika afterwards, to joke about their shared torture, but Kurapika didn't stick around. All Leorio got was a short "bye" and not even a glance in his direction.

Things continued like that for a little while, Hisoka forcing them to practice their scenes in the back at least once per class, and Kurapika leaving as soon as he was able. Leorio should be happy about it, after all he was the one who wanted to avoid Kurapika, but it kind of stung.

One day while he was eating lunch alone outside under a tree, Kurapika's friend came over and sat at the picnic table with him. Leorio didn't pay him any mind, the guy was legally blind and probably didn't know who he was sitting with.

"How do you feel about Kurapika?" The guy asked without looking at Leorio. Leorio paused in chewing his sandwich, looking around to make sure the guy was talking to him. When no one else appeared out of thin air, Leorio swallowed.

"Um… He's a good guy?" What was he supposed to say?

Pairo, Leorio thought that was his name, laughed. "He is, but I want to know what you thought of him."

"Do you want the truth? Because honestly I think he's a bit of a dick."

"Go on," Pairo said. It was a little unnerving to talk to someone who wasn't looking at him.

"He's sarcastic and arrogant and half the time he doesn't even acknowledge I exist." He thought of all the times he'd wave and Kurapika would simply walk away, or how Kurapika left their practice sessions without a look back.

"Do you want him to?" Pairo asked.

"What?" Did he? "Well, I guess it'd be nice."

"You're the one who started avoiding him." Pairo pointed out.

"Yeah, because people are starting to think I'm gay. I've already lost a date over it." That still hurt, he'd really liked that girl.

"Is there something wrong with being gay?" Pairo asked, his tone cautious.

"No, not at all. It's just I'm not."

"Kurapika is."

Leorio paused, processing that new information. "Aren't you not supposed to out him like that?"

Pairo shook his head. "No, but it's not a secret, he's never tried to keep it one. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Leorio took a moment to consider it, to really think if a gay guy liking him would make him uncomfortable. He decided that no, it didn't, but more importantly, in this case it didn't matter. "You're implying he finds me attractive."

Pairo didn't say anything, only smiled. Did that mean Kurapika did find him attractive? That was flattering if true, Kurapika seemed the type to have high standards.

"If he's attracted to me then why's he such a dick?"

"You're the one who started it."

"I was just teasing him." Leorio had never meant it to be offensive. Pairo raised an eyebrow and Leorio realized his mistake. "Oh." He'd been teasing someone who was attracted to him, while also keeping himself completely unavailable. He'd be pissy too if a girl with no interest in dating him treated him like he'd been treating Kurapika.

"Right," Pairo said. "I hope you understand why he's been cold to you."

"Yeah, sorry." Kurapika didn't want to get close because it would hurt. Leorio had been around crushes before when they were already taken, it was never a good feeling.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Leorio nodded and then realized Pairo probably couldn't see it. "You're right. I'll talk to him in class."

Pairo smiled and nodded, getting up and walking away. That had been an interesting conversation, one that shed a light on a few things. Now at least he could talk to Kurapika and hopefully get things civil between them.

The very next day in drama class, as Kurapika was sitting down in the back to practice together, Leorio greeted him with, "I'm sorry."

Kurapika paused, hanging in the air for a moment before lowering himself down. His brows were drawn together as he looked over at Leorio.

Leorio clarified, "For teasing you and leading you on."

Slowly, realization dawned on Kurapika's face and his expression soured. "Pairo talked to you."

"Yeah he did. I'm glad though, it cleared some things up."

"Like what, Leorio?" Kurapika asked, voice clipped.

"Like how you're attracted to me, and how I've been kind of a dick about it without meaning to," Leorio said.

Kurapika tensed up. "You're attractive, that doesn't mean I'm attracted _to_ you."

"That's not what Pairo said." Even though he already knew it, it was still nice to hear Kurapika call him attractive.

"I think I know myself better than Pairo does." Kurapika huffed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So… why have you been so pissy towards me?" Leorio asked.

"Because," Kurapika said, pausing a bit before continuing, "you started it. I figured you were avoiding me so I'd save you some trouble."

"That's sweet." Leorio grinned when Kurapika narrowed his eyes. Then he remembered he was supposed to stop teasing. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Kurapika waved off his concern. "Why did you start avoiding me anyway?"

"I got turned down because a girl thought I was gay."

Kurapika snort laughed, covering his mouth with a hand as his eyes danced.

"Oh shut up, it's not funny," Leorio said, though he was also fighting back a smile. That little snort was too cute.

"It's a little funny, and you have no one other than yourself to blame."

"I know, and I hate it." If only Leorio had kept his big mouth shut he wouldn't have this problem. "So… where do we go from here?"

Kurapika looked down in thought. "I can't cut you out of my life completely thanks to this play."

"Ouch."

Kurapika rolled his eyes with a small smile. "So I suppose we continue on as we have been, just with less flirting."

"I never flirted with you." He'd teased a ton but flirt?

"Keep telling yourself that Leorio." Kurapika smirked.

Things got a bit more civil after that. Instead of ignoring Leorio like he always had, Kurapika now waved back at him and would at least look at Leorio when telling him goodbye. Leorio found himself sitting next to Kurapika more and more as Hisoka taught or their classmates acted on stage, and thanks to that they started talking more.

Leorio learned that Kurapika was much more expressive than he'd thought. When something got him excited he'd gesture and talk on and on about it. Leorio loved watching him talk when he was like that, it was adorable to see someone so reserved get so excited.

Leorio also learned that Kurapika was as much a spitfire as he'd heard. Kurapika was opinionated and would argue a point to death, which was aggravating as hell when Leorio was arguing with him, but was entertaining as hell when it was against someone else.

The rumors of Leorio being gay kept circulating and he was finding it harder and harder to score a date, but by that point he was resigned to it. People were going to think what they wanted, with or without him talking to Kurapika, and after starting a friendship with him, Leorio would rather not lose Kurapika over some stupid rumors.

As their rehearsals got more and more intense, they had less and less time to talk to each other in class and their tiny conversations in the halls weren't very satisfying. Leorio decided to remedy it by eating with him and Pairo some days. Zepile would always give him knowing looks when he'd head Kurapika's way, but Leorio ignored them. Like he couldn't be friends with a gay guy without making it into something.

One day after a stupidly hard english test, Leorio headed over to Kurapika's table, needing a pick me up.

"Mind if I eat with you guys?" Leorio asked, already sitting down and opening his lunch.

"I guess not," Kurapika said, eyeing him as Leorio took a bite of his sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Pairo asked, always so perceptive even without being able to see clearly. It amazed Leorio to no end, but Kurapika took it for granted.

"Just that stupid english test. Have you two taken it yet?" Leorio took another, more aggressive bite of his sandwich and mumbled through his full mouth. "It's bullshit."

"Swallow before you speak." Kurapika said, but both of them ignored him.

"It was pretty hard. Some of the questions were worded weird," Pairo said, already turning to look at Kurapika. Pairo probably didn't think that, but both of them knew Kurapika would disagree and it'd set him off.

As if on cue. "No they weren't, they were worded like the book was."

"Which was worded weird," Leorio said. "Two against one, we win."

"Did you even read the book Leorio?" Kurapika turned in his seat to look at him. If it were anyone else Leorio would be insulted. Honestly, he should still feel insulted.

"Yes, thank you, and I found it boring." Leorio could see Pairo grin from the corner of his eye.

"That book isn't boring. It has a fascinating look on how society sculpts people's perceptions." And there he went. Kurapika launched into a detailed description of the book and all its points.

Leorio leaned his elbow on the table and his head in his hand as he watched Kurapika talk, both their lunches forgotten. Pairo was smiling serenely as he ate his salad, more than used to Kurapika's lectures.

"Which is why money is the root of all evil." Kurapika finished. Leorio wasn't even sure what led to that statement, he'd been zoning out and just watching for the past few minutes.

"Still need it though," Leorio said, tossing a fry into his mouth.

"Unfortunately." Kurapika sniffed like some old lady seeing something distasteful which was absolutely precious.

"I wish I had all of it." Leorio gave a fake wistful sigh that wasn't as fake as it should be. Money would solve all of his problems.

"It won't make you happy."

"It'd make me very happy."

Kurapika scoffed. "That's shallow and you're better than that."

"Not really." That was sweet of him to say at least. "That's my goal, to get as much money as possible."

"And be like the assholes ruining the world?" Kurapika turned in his seat to glare at Leorio. Pairo had put down his fork and was listening intently.

"Not quite, I have plans for it." Big plans, and for those plans he needed a lot of money. Giving people surgeries for free wouldn't be easy on his checkbook, but that's all he wanted to do so he needed money.

"I don't care what you use it for Leorio, money warps people," Kurapika said.

"Yeah, but--"

Kurapika cut him off. "No buts. It'll cause you to turn into an asshole just like it does everyone."

Leorio grit his teeth. "Do you really think so lowly of me?"

"You make it easy." Kurapika deadpanned. Leorio knew it was probably a joke, but right now he wasn't in a joking mood.

"Kurapika." Pairo said reproachfully. Neither of them paid him any mind.

"Oh fuck you," Leorio said, leaning forward with a glare. "I guess you're just going to live your life barely scraping by?"

"It's better than hoarding millions like you want to do." Kurapika returned the glare, also leaning forward.

"Having all the money means you get to do whatever you want."

"Which makes you an asshole." Kurapika poked the table to emphasis his point

"Really? Then I guess I'm just an asshole aren't I?" Leorio didn't even want to tell Kurapika what he planned on using that money for anymore, Kurapika had already pissed him off.

"I guess you are."

"Maybe this lowly asshole shouldn't hang around such a pure person in case he _warps_ them." Leorio stood up and snatched his bag off the table.

"Maybe that asshole needs to rethink his life." Kurapika said aggressively.

"Guys stop it." Pairo said, but it was too late. Leorio was already stomping away from the table. Sure he knew where Kurapika was coming from, hell he even agreed with the guy, but damn Kurapika knew just how to piss him off.

They weren't talking to each other after that, and when they had to it was terse. With it being just a few weeks before their first competition, Hisoka told them in no uncertain terms to make up and practice after school or fail. Leorio didn't actually care if he failed the class, but he didn't want to fuck over his classmates.

Using Pairo as a middle man, which he did not appreciate in the slightest, Kurapika and Leorio agreed to practice after school at Leorio's place. Kurapika claimed his house was always too full and loud and Leorio had the opposite problem so it was a no brainer.

Leorio's apartment wasn't much, it was actually pretty bare. Most of his money went to bills and food, leaving just a tiny bit left over for what he wanted to buy. This paycheck was going to be extra light thanks to taking days off for the after school practices.

As they got to his apartment, he said gruffly, "Make yourself at home. If you want something to drink just get it." Leorio dropped his backpack on the floor without looking, flopping down on the couch and watching as Kurapika looked around. Kurapika's expression was one of understanding which had Leorio scowling.

Kurapika set his bag down much more carefully than Leorio had and perched on the edge of the couch like some kind of timid bird. It was pretty cute and it mollified Leorio that Kurapika was uncomfortable.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Leorio could tell Kurapika was working up the nerve to apologize and Leorio didn't want to hear it. "I plan on using the money to give pro bono surgeries to people who can't afford them.

"Oh," Kurapika said, a look of guilt crossing his face.

"Makes you feel like the asshole now, doesn't it?" Leorio crossed his arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I should have let you explain." Kurapika bowed his head, a cute habit he had for when he knew he was in the wrong.

"You should have." Leorio agreed. "But whatever, let's just practice and put this behind us."

Kurapika nodded and waited for Leorio to start. Leorio picked the balcony scene first since it was the one most important to the play. They slipped into their parts easily, only a shadow of their argument still lingering. They rehearsed each scene more than once, moving around as needed at first before just sitting on the couch and reciting the lines, focusing on how they said them.

Leorio slipped back into his old habit of listening to Kurapika's voice instead of what he was saying. Leorio never missed a line, but he definitely wasn't paying attention to the script. Kurapika's face and voice were so sweet when he was acting, just the hint of teasing in his words, it always enraptured Leorio. Every one of their scenes still felt like flirting, like they were the only ones there and the rest of the cast was a backdrop. Leorio wasn't sure if it was just his character anymore.

They were doing the party scene and Leorio couldn't help but notice how close they'd gotten. He didn't need to kiss Kurapika while they were practicing alone, probably shouldn't kiss him, definitely shouldn't kiss him, but he leaned down and did it anyway.

Instead of jerking away like Leorio thought he might, Kurapika jumped slightly and let it happen. Kurapika even met him for the second kiss.

"You kiss by the book," Kurapika recited.

"Only when I'm acting," Leorio said, breaking character. His voice came out a little lower than he'd planned.

"Are you claiming to be a good kisser?" Kurapika asked.

"Do you not believe me?" Leorio hadn't pulled back much since the kiss, his head still close to Kurapika's. Kurapika wasn't moving away either.

"Not really."

"Let me show you then." When Kurapika didn't tell him to shove it, Leorio leaned down the rest of the way and kissed him. Leorio kept it soft and sweet at first, letting Kurapika relax into it. Kurapika was more than willing and even upped the ante by sucking on Leorio's bottom lip. Leorio tilted his head to deepen the kiss and then pulled back ever so slightly to force Kurapika to come to him. He wasn't disappointed, Kurapika followed him and made the cutest little noise when Leorio pressed him back.

Leorio reached up and cupped Kurapika's jaw just to feel Kurapika's soft skin under his hand. It doubled as a the perfect way to tilt Kurapika's head the way he wanted it. Kurapika didn't fight him at all, he let Leorio take the lead. Having such a headstrong person let him control the situation was thrilling. It showed an amount of trust that Leorio didn't know what to do with. He wanted to take it and cradle it and help it grow.

Kurapika slid his hands up Leorio's chest to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling Leorio closer. The hard lines of Kurapika's chest against his was a new sensation, one Leorio found he didn't mind. He wanted to pull Kurapika into his lap or press him down against the couch to get even closer to him, but he figured that'd get him slapped. Instead, he licked the seam of Kurapika's lips, wanting to taste him. Kurapika eagerly opened his mouth and met him halfway. Leorio wasn't in control of the kiss anymore, but he was more than okay with that. He let Kurapika take what he wanted, giving what was asked of him and more.

Leorio wasn't sure how he ended up on his couch making out with Kurapika, but he wasn't going to question it. He would very much like it if they never stopped, but all good things have to end and they eventually separated. They didn't go far, staying close and sharing breath as they gazed at each other, both a little starry eyed.

"I don’t think I'm a hundred percent straight," Leorio said quietly.

There was a beat of silence before Kurapika huffed out a laugh, "What tipped you off?"

"This really attractive friend I have," Leorio said. "He's kind of a dick, but I think I like that about him."

"You're too kind," Kurapika said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't stop smiling though.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Leorio grinned, remembering all the way back to that first day and his lame excuse. It was no less lame now.

Kurapika laughed and shoved Leorio's face away. "Idiot."

Leorio took Kurapika's hand and held it to his lips. "Maybe your idiot?"

Kurapika paused for a second before smiling. "Are you trying to ask me out."

"Maybe. Did it work?"

"Maybe. I guess I can call you my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Leorio said, testing out the word. Leorio wasn't gay, he knew that for a fact, but he was pretty sure he was bi. "I like that."

"We should probably get back to practicing," Kurapika said, looking like he'd rather be doing something else.

"I agree. Let's practice the kissing scene." Leorio leaned over and gave a quick kiss. Kurapika laughed and grabbed Leorio's collar, dragging him down for a proper kiss.

They didn't get much more practicing done that night, or the next few, at least not where the play was concerned. When they told Pairo and Zepile, both of them had the same reaction: about fucking time. 

Their chemistry on stage was better than ever and they won their competition hands down. Then they won the next, and the next, getting all the way to nationals and taking home the big prize. As far as Leorio was concerned though, he'd already won weeks ago with a simple kiss.


End file.
